Lignan compounds derived from Taiwania flousiana are known for its effective inhibition of bone resorption (refer to a patent document 1 for instance). Further, pinoresinol derived from Forsythia suspense Vahl is known for its effective palliation of symptoms of menopausal discomfort. It is suggested that pinoresinol is effective in preventing osteoporosis (refer to a patent document 2 for instance).                Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open H09-12592 bulletin        Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2003-63971 bulletin        